Epitome of Innocence
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: After everything they've been through, Cedric has started paying close attention to his apprentice and the way she looks at things in life, and he makes a conclusion about the one person who managed to win over his heart and rescue his soul at the same time. (My 200th story! :D Thanks to all my reviewers over the years who've seen me to this milestone!)


Epitome of Innocence

Summary: After everything they've been through, Cedric has started paying close attention to his apprentice and the way she looks at things in life, and he makes a conclusion about the one person who managed to win over his heart and rescue his soul at the same time.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_!

A/N: Well, in honor of my 200th story here on , I've opted for writing for my favorite team—Cedric and Sofia. Yes, cue sarcastic shocked gasps. Lol. This idea came to me quite a few months ago, even before the events of "Day of the Sorcerers." And to be honest, I'd always figured I would leave this story as one of my final STF stories…but I couldn't hold off on it anymore. It _needed_ to be written, and I feel like now is the best time. With that said, I hope you enjoy! PS: This warranted first person POV, so I just went with it. :)

*Story*

Sometimes I'm still not quite sure how I've gotten to this point in my life. This is _not_ the path I saw for myself even just a few years ago. From the time I was younger, I had always known that I wanted—I _craved_ —attention and power, but I feel like deep down, what I wanted most was simply recognition…the almost nurturing and endearing kind that a mother would show to her child. The ultimate need for praise enveloped my heart and turned me into the exact opposite of who I used to be before all that negativity corrupted me. I used to be so… _so_ much like _her_.

I was an inquisitive child, always wanting to learn more about the world around me. I hardly paid much attention to my little sister, who liked to tag along whenever I longed for just a moment of peace and quiet. Eventually I secured some time to myself, but it wasn't without struggle. Cordelia has a way of worming herself into other people's personal space…and while it's to a lesser degree, I fear my poor niece Calista will be falling into her mother's footsteps. Ah, well. I digress.

My interest in magic began when I was just a little boy. I'd taken to playing with my father's wand so much that he eventually decided to take the time to teach me a few simple spells. I was _terrible_. From mispronunciations to nervous stuttering to the wrong spell entirely, I caused quite a few mishaps. My father didn't necessarily give up on me by any means, but he was rather wary when teaching me. I suspect he'd become annoyed with my mistakes, which led to the beginning of my uncertainty in myself as a sorcerer. Don't get me wrong: I'm not blaming my father for anything at all. It was simply a link in the chain of characteristics that eventually came to define who I was.

While Father seemed to be a bit more distant with teaching me, my favorite school teacher heavily influenced me in magic. He taught me the Sorcerer's Secret and encouraged me never to give up, no matter what. So to this day, even if and when I get a spell or potion wrong, I still try again. There's really no sense in tossing my hands up in defeat when I _know_ I can do what I need to do.

Regardless, my experiences shaped me into the person I've become today. They weren't all pleasant, as you can imagine, but overall, I'd say I'm pleased with the end results. But I didn't get here alone…

I said before that I wasn't really sure how I'd gotten to where I am today. I take it back. I know exactly how: Sofia. Before meeting the princess, I was a recluse with a horridly negative outlook on life. After suffering through taunting as a child, criticism from my father and King Roland, the title of 'worst royal sorcerer ever' floating around the kingdom, and disappointed or disapproving looks from pretty much the entire castle staff whenever I flubbed yet another magic trick, I'd all but resolved myself to the idea that I'd never be accepted or appreciated. No one seemed to care about any good I did—the times I got my spells right, for example. Oh, no. They'd overlook the good and focus solely on the bad. But then, what else was I to expect from people?

And then I met _her_. I looked at her as something of an intruder in the castle. She was merely a little village girl whose mother had luckily won the heart of the oh-so-wonderful king of Enchancia. Lucky little princess, indeed. I hadn't thought much of her at first. She was a little _too_ excitable and happy-go-lucky in my opinion. Even Princess Amber seemed to share my sentiments at first back then. Strange, right?

Sofia now is certainly considered a breath of fresh air for a kingdom so steeped in tradition, regulations, and expectations. Yet in the beginning, she was encouraged to try to fit in and be like the other princesses. Silly, really. I guess they had no idea just how different she'd end up being. Hmm. Anyway, the moment I officially met the child, it was by sheer accident. She'd quite literally run into me, and I—being the irritable grump I knew I was—dismissed her rather fast. Not only had she said my name wrong (I mean, really, how hard is it to say 'Cedric' properly anyway?), but she persisted in gushing over magic and hinting that she wanted to know more about it.

Granted, I gave in eventually. Okay, I gave in because of her amulet. That's an old story, and everyone is well aware of it by now, so I see no reason to rehash the details. I never expected anything to come of our meeting.

Merlin's Mushrooms, was I wrong.

Sofia became enthralled with magic. I hadn't been expecting that either. Not many princesses favor magic over tiaras and fancy parties. No, she'd rather wave a wand than a scepter. While annoyed at first that I'd been roped into tutoring her and working with her, she eventually became a constant in my world. I gave her the title of 'apprentice,' and she reciprocated with calling me her 'mentor'—and her friend.

Friend? It had been _years_ since someone had called me that. And honestly, I figured this was the first time anyone had actually meant it. So many had used me and my naivety when I was younger for their own gains. Shame, right? It's sad to learn so young that not many people can be fully trusted.

And that plagues me with guilt now that I think about it. I did the same thing to Sofia that others had done to me. I'd played on her belief that we were indeed friends (which, to be quite honest, we _were_ …over the course of a few years' worth of learning more about each other and working together). I suppose it's safe to say that I betrayed that trust she had in me. I still don't get it. The girl sensed Miss Nettle was evil from the get-go. She had a horrible feeling about Sascha—again, Nettle—when even I assured her nothing was wrong with her. She told me she knew Slickwell was up to no good, and this Ivy character she's spoken of sent chills down her spine the moment she met her. So _why_ didn't she sense anything bad about _me_?

All I can think of is that she had been blinded by her admiration of my profession back when we first met… Maybe our minds or hearts choose to mask reality in favor of possibility. She wanted so badly to see the good in me that she actually shaped my characterization into the person she always knew I _could_ be. I can't help but think, though, that deep down she knew the truth. I mean, I wasn't exactly subtle sometimes when I asked to see her amulet. She'd laugh it off or gently deny my request, but she always did it with a smile. Can you imagine how different it would have been had it been any of the others asking her? Oh, yes, Grimtrix, for example!

" _Princess Sofia, may I see your amulet?_ " he would ask. Oh, the look she'd give him… I've seen that look. It's a look of daggers that can send chills down one's spine. I…saw it myself a few months ago when she discovered the truth. I don't _ever_ want to see that look cast in my direction again.

I'm sometimes in awe just how much I care what she thinks of me. I'm always amazed when she calls me a 'good sorcerer,' "Cedric the Sensational,' or even 'friend.' Yes, it's been a few years, and I've grown more accustomed to it, but that old, insecure part of me still resurfaces every now and again to question her authenticity. Yet I know she's as honest and sincere as she can be. And how do I know?

Sofia is the epitome of innocence. She's a kind-hearted young girl with a positive and healthy outlook on life. While she's aware of her surroundings and knows not to give her full trust to strangers, she still believes that anyone can be saved and that people are inherently good. I wish I could believe that as strongly as she does, but it takes a lot of persuasion for me to see that.

Sofia's loving and kind nature saved me. If I'd succeeded in my quest to steal her amulet and/or conquer her kingdom, it would have broken her and she'd never be the same. I could have shattered that innocence that I've come to admire, because what could be worse than someone you care about destroying everything you hold dear and ripping away the fabric of a reality you've created for yourself? Nothing. The answer is nothing.

Despite what could have happened, the path I'm on now is truly much better. I've never been happier. It may sound sort of sappy, and if you're anything like Wormwood then you'll probably say it is, but I would disagree. I've been down the road to destruction. I've travelled the lonely trails of nothingness and hopelessness. It's not pleasant in the least.

One princess changed my entire outlook on life and, in the end, she changed me too. And I'm grateful. I'd hate to think what could have been if I hadn't humored her request to study magic with me. If we hadn't become friends, then my own self-deprecation likely would have destroyed us all. If she hadn't forgiven me when she found out about my dark secret, it would have damaged me for good. Thankfully, there are second chances, and I got mine.

And now I'm on the road to discovery yet again. I know who I was. I know who I could be now that I've been given the opportunity. And I know who I am. I'm Cedric the Sensational; I feel confident in my sorcery skills, I have a magnificent apprentice who thinks the world of me, I have my loyal raven Wormwood who's still trying to figure me out, I've garnered the respect I craved from my father and the royal family, and I know things will turn out all right in the end.

And if it weren't for the love and innocence of a kind-hearted princess, I wouldn't be who I am today. Sofia, you have no idea how much you've changed my life. I'll never be able to thank you enough, but rest assured that I intend to try. Regardless of whatever challenges we may face in the future, I'll stay by your side and help you overcome anything, because I believe in you…just like you've always believed in me.

The end


End file.
